La pieza de lego amarilla
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: A veces la vida es un sinfín de detalles sin sentido, como las piezas de lego sueltas.


La pieza de lego amarilla

Era una de esas noches sofocantes de calor que acontecían a finales de julio. Tumbado en la cama, Kuroo daba vueltas esperando poder dormirse, aunque con aquella sensación y el sudor era una misión imposible. Las sabanas se pegaban a su cuerpo, pegajosas y calientes cómo si acabaran de salir de la secadora, y tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a fundirse con el colchón convirtiéndose en solo uno. La ventana estaba abierta, pero no parecía que la supuesta brisa de verano fuera hacer acto de presencia en aquella habitación oscura. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de los mosquitos. Había uno en especial al que casi podía llamarle hijo, corría por su cuerpo más sangre del moreno que la suya propia.

El adolescente se tumbó boca arriba y levantó su mano hasta la altura de su cara, para después pulsar el botón que iluminaba la pantalla de su _casio_ y ver que solo eran las doce y media de la noche. Tenía la sensación de llevar media vida allí tendido, esperando a Morfeo o a quien fuera que le librarse de la tortura del clima insano de Tokio. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro a la par que dejaba sus brazos muertos hacía los lados de su cuerpo, para terminar levantándose de la cama de un brinco. No podía más.

A oscuras, salió sigiloso de la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo se encaminó a bajar las escaleras cuando un lego de su hermano pequeño se cruzó en el camino. El dolor indescriptible de aquella pieza pequeña en la planta de su pie hizo que un gemido extraño escapara de sus labios, pero contuvo el posible grito llevándose las manos a la boca, pensado en que el condenado que lo había dejado allí estaba durmiendo. Cojeando, logró bajar las escaleras y llegar a la cocina para abrir la nevera. El frescor del frigorífico le llegaba a la cara y le hacía sentir como si verdaderamente existiera el cielo, vacaciones en Laponia. Ese era su sueño en aquel momento.

Después de cinco minutos con la puerta de la nevera abierta, el electrodoméstico empezó a pitar. Era normal, todo el frío que el frigorífico perdía, Kuroo lo absorbía teletransportándose imaginariamente a un iglú de hielo. A pesar de lo genial que parecía aquella fantasía, tenía que cerrar la nevera o su señora madre terminaría levantándose con un cabreo monumental. "Estás mayor para hacer estas cosas" imaginó que le diría si lo encontraba allí plantado, así que sacó la jarra del agua y se sirvió un vaso para después cerrar la nevera. Se bebió el vaso de agua de un trago y lo dejó en la fregadera, para después sentarse en el mármol de la cocina unos instantes.

A sus dieciséis años de edad tenía claras muchas cosas, y asumía que era extraño, pero le molestaba que para los demás no fuera así. Otro de los motivos por los que no podía dormir estaba ahí fuera, al lado de su casa, seguramente metido en la cama y jugando a la videoconsola. Hacía dos años que se había declarado a Kenma, y él había dicho "no lo sé". Así el tema se había quedado aparcado, porque después de todo aunque Tetsuro fuera alguien obstinado y persistente, tampoco pretendía agobiar al chico. Pero el tema había vuelto a salir aquella tarde, bueno no igual exactamente igual. Simplemente habían abordado lo extraño que se le hacía a Kenma que alguien tuviera tan clara su sexualidad con solo quince años.

—Es que yo aún no sé si me gustan los chicos o las chicas — había dicho. Que en la cabeza de Tetsuro se había convertido automáticamente en "Nunca te he contestado a tu declaración porque no me gustas en ese sentido y prefiero evitar cualquier clase de conflicto antes de ser claro y conciso". Aunque tampoco era eso exactamente, y Kuroo lo sabía, a pesar que muy de vez en cuando le gustaba jugar al drama teatral; tonterías que se le pegaban de Bokuto de vez en cuando.

Tampoco era que fuera ya algo importante para el moreno, que sinceramente ya no tenía muy claro si seguía encaprichado del otro chico o no. A pesar de eso, le ofuscaba la poca decisión de Kenma, su falta de iniciativa concisa acompañada de la inactividad general. Al no haber formulado un no directo, él no podía evitar quedarse atrapado en la incertidumbre. Era mucho más complicado olvidarle si no le rechazaba directamente, porque los "quizá sí" le golpeaban en la cabeza constantemente haciéndole sentir imbécil. No se trataba de chicos o chicas, se trataba de si una persona te gustaba o no, no había que darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Otro suspiro escapó de los labios del moreno que bajó del mármol de la cocina y se dispuso a subir de nuevo a su habitación. Tras las escaleras, miró detenidamente el suelo para no volver a pisar aquella pieza de lego. La bordeó agachándose a recogerla y la miró fijamente acercándola a la poca luz que había en el pasillo. Era de color amarillo y de forma alargada, de una sola línea aunque algo profunda. La guardó en la palma de la mano y se adentró en su cuarto.

Su habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero estaba bastante ordenada o por lo menos él sabía dónde estaba todo, así que no temía tropezarse con nada cuando una piedra le golpeó en el brazo ¿De dónde había salido aquello? Tetsuro inspiró profundamente y asomó la cabeza por la ventana, esquivando otra piedrecilla que a punto estuvo de colisionar contra su cabeza.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces¡? — se quejó al ver a Bokuto bajo su ventana a punto de lanzar otra piedra y arrojándole la pieza de lego que aún sostenía en la mano.

Bokuto esquivó aquella pieza saltando a su derecha. Él era sin duda un ave nocturna, no era extraño que estuviera allí. El moreno negó con la cabeza a la par que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, en realidad la compañía de Kotaro podía hacer ameno el insufrible calor.

—Intentaba llamar tu atención sin despertar a toda tu familia — dijo el chico desde el jardín alzando bastante la voz y contradiciéndose un poco. Aún era suerte que hubiera acertado con la ventana que era. Levantó los brazos mostrándole dos bolsas de plástico.—Tengo petardos y cerveza.

Kuroo levantó el pulgar como afirmando que bajaría y se metió la cabeza de nuevo en el cuarto. Al hacerlo, Tetsuro se quitó la camiseta sudada que llevaba y sacó otra negra del armario, dejándola después sobre la cama. Sacó una muda de ropa interior y unos pantalones, para encaminarse a la ducha. Se dio un agua rápida y después de hacer el intento de adecentarse el pelo, se puso la ropa limpia y salió a la calle con su teléfono móvil y sus llaves.

Kotaro esperaba sentado sobre la hierba del jardín. Parecía relajado, pero al ver al moreno salir se levantó de un salto, agarrando las latas de cerveza y la bolsa de petardos que había dejado en el suelo durante la larga espera.

—Si llegas a tardar un poco más, acampo en tu jardín — dijo el de los ojos ambarinos —. Pronto la cerveza tendrá sabor a pis.

—¿Dónde has comprado esa cerveza? — preguntó Kuroo curioso y abriendo una de aquellas latas. No conocía ningún _seveneleven_ en el que no te pidieran el carné de identidad o de conducir para certificar que eras mayor de veintiún años. Usualmente, él le robaba las cervezas a su padre, pero Bokuto vivía solo en un diminuto piso de alquiler, por lo que no era probable que se las hubiera robado a nadie.

—En la gasolinera, la chica me conoce — contestó Bokutó, fijándose en que el andar de su compañero era un poco extraño. Quizá no cualquiera podía apreciar aquel tipo de detalles, pero si se trataba de Kuroo, él siempre podía—¿Es que as pisado el lego que me has lanzado antes por mi culpa?

Kuroo negó con la cabeza, tampoco quería hablar de aquel juguete. Andaban por en medio de la calle, alejándose cada vez más de las zonas residenciales.

—Los lego en mitad de la oscuridad son los monstros más terroríficos — dijo devolviéndole la pieza amarilla al moreno, que la volvió a mirar con curiosidad. Se había roto por una esquina. El chico se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón pensado en tirarla a la siguiente papelera que encontrara, después de todo no creía que su hermanito fuera a echarla de menos.

El paseo les llevó hasta un parque de los suburbios, un poco alejado. La vegetación era autóctona, pero estaba detalladamente elegida. Algún que otro cartel de publicidad se colaba entre los arbustos del mismo modo que los bancos de color verde botella, y también las escasas farolas de luz anaranjada que iluminaban el lugar.

Varias parejitas paseaban por el parque, haciéndoles sentir ligeramente incómodos ante la idea de estar allí ellos dos solos. Aunque su charla era amena, Kuroo no pudo evitar distraerse con aquellas parejitas salpicadas aleatoriamente en el paisaje: Una en un banco besándose, otros paseando cogidos de la mano. No era capaz de imaginarse de ese modo con Kemna, aunque quizá tampoco de ningún otro modo. Era posible que ni Kenma ni él fueran de aquel tipo de personas que viven romances fantasiosos, llenos de carantoñas y palabras cursis.

—Tampoco es como si tuviera mucha importancia —dijo Kuroo cuando Bokuto le preguntó a cerca de su relación con el armador silencioso. El moreno se llevó la lata de cerveza a la boca, notando el leve amargor final de esta mientras continuaban andado. No, no quería hablar de él a pesar de pensar ligeramente en su metro setenta de altura. — En realidad no creo que sienta por él lo mismo que hace tiempo, pero ¿Qué hay de esa chica que te vende cervezas?

—Ayane-san es comprensiva y por eso no me pide el carné, sabe que vivo solo—contestó Kotaro lanzando su lata vacía a una papelera algo alejada. La lata tocó con el borde de la papelera y por un instante pareció que iba a caer dentro, pero cayó al suelo produciendo un leve tintineo. Tetsuro se preguntó qué comprensión existía entre saber que alguien vivera solo a que le dejara comprar cervezas a un menor, pero Bokuto razonaba sus coherencias a su manera, si es que podía decirse así, asumiendo que a aquellos dos quizá tuvieran un rollo romántico.

Kuroo dejó escapar un extraño ronroneo a forma de burla y después se humedeció los labios.

—¿Ayane-san es tu… algo?— le preguntó de golpe el moreno con voz cotilla. Tenía que admitirlo, ni siquiera sabía si a Bokuto le había gustado alguien alguna vez, suponía que sí, pero sentía una cierta curiosidad.

—Puede — arqueó las cejas el chico del Fukurodani. Si pensaba en el cabello castaño de Ayane, en sus ojos azules y aquella sonrisa carismática, no podía negar que era una chica guapa, pero no le interesaba más que como cualquier amiga. La mirada divertida del de ojos ambarinos cambió de golpe, y adquirió un tono más serio en su voz.—Nah, pero creo que a ella le gusto bastante.

Bokuto se agachó a recoger la lata que había caído al suelo y la tiró dentro del cubo de la basura. Temía una posible declaración por parte de aquella chica, a la que sin lugar a dudas solo podría darle una negativa.

—Eh, no tienes por qué contármelo — dijo el moreno al percatarse del cambio de expresión de su compañero que percibía la incomodidad del otro, pero la interpretaba de forma distinta a la que realmente era—. Parece algo demasiado serio, creo.

El chico del Fukurodani encogió los hombros con indiferencia. Él solo no quería herirla, así que esperaba profundamente que aquello que la sensación de gustarle a aquella chica fuera solo eso, una sensación absurda. Podía serlo, después de todo él tendía a sobrepensar demasiado a menudo, proyectando películas largas en su cine mental, que en realidad a veces poco tenían que ver con la realidad.

El moreno tiró de la bolsa de petardos que cargaba Bokuto y sacó un cohete pequeño. Kuroo miró la lata de cerveza vacía que sostenía en la mano y la dejó en el suelo, colocó el petardo dentro de este observando cómo se sujetaba y trató de apuntar hacía una parejita que caminaban de la mano a poca distancia. Bokuto lo observó deduciendo lo que se proponía y arqueó las cejas: no sabía si aquello estaba bien o mal, pero lo cierto era que no le apetecía reflexionarlo.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó al fin, después de ver que Tetsuro sacaba el cohete de la lata y lo colocaba en la pieza de lego amarilla, apoyando la barra del petardo sobre la pequeña brecha que se había formado al lanzarla por la ventana.

— Es para que les pase cerca, será muy romántico — se rió el moreno con ironía. La intención no era darles, era asustarles. Kuroo le pidió el mechero a Bokuto, que se lo alargó observando a su amigo arrodillarse para encender el cohete.

¿Por qué hacía aquello? Quizá era debido a que socialmente no estaba tan normalizado que parejas homosexuales caminaran de la mano por un parque y sentía algo de rabia, o quizá era simplemente que le apetecía putear al prójimo. Tratándose de él, la segunda cosa era más factible que la primera, porque además lo que los demás pensaran de él si paseaba de la mano de un tío le importaba una mierda.

—En realidad le haces un favor a ese tipo— reflexionó en voz alta Kotaro.— Ella se asustará y él la abrazará para compensar, así que él la sobará y ella no se quejará por ello ni le dará una bofetada por sobrepasarse.

—No es que esté de acuerdo— contestó Kuroo fijándose en Bokuto. No sabía si aquel comentario venía dado porque a él le gustaba meterle mano a chicas asustadas o porque veía demasiadas películas de baja calidad.— Podemos apostar, si se asustan me cuentas a cerca de tu historia romántica y si se abrazan…

— Me pagas una cena en un _yakiniku_ — dijo Kôtaro seguro de no perder, aunque si lo hacía tampoco tenía demasiado que contarle.

—Hecho — Kuroo extendió la palma de la mano y el otro la chocó cerrando el trato, para encender el cohete unos segundos después.

Ambos observaron como el petardo pasó zumbando entre las cabezas de aquella parejita, que se soltaron las manos sobresaltados. El tipo se giró a con brusquedad a mirarles cuando Kuroo se disculpó teatralmente de lo que había sido un "descuido". Después de aquello Tetsuro se giró a mirar a su amigo mientras recogía la pieza de lego amarilla, esperando que cumpliera su parte de la apuesta.

Los ojos de Bokuto repasaron el panorama del paisaje en un barrido rápido e inspiró aire. Contar su vida amorosa… Aquello no estaba hecho para él.

—Dos de tres —dijo el de los cabellos blancos cuando parecía que al fin iba a hablar.

—Está bien, pero si te da tanto miedo decirlo en voz alta…— empezó a decir el moreno. Su mirada malévola resultaba un tanto escalofriante, como si imaginara escenas en su cabeza que terminaban dramáticamente para Bokuto.— Me gustaría ver cómo te declaras a esa chica, valiente.

Bokuto forzó una sonrisa, sabía que le estaba provocando, después de todo él era el tocapelotas de Kuroo. En cualquier caso nunca se había replanteado declararse a "esa chica", a la que le gustaba de verdad. Hacerlo, podía suponer perder a la persona a la que amaba y prefería mil veces que solo fueran amigos a que no verse. La mayor parte de la gente pensaría que aquella situación era algo horrible, de hecho el mismo Kuroo se había sentido abrumado en el pasado por seguir siendo solo amigo de Kenma, pero Kotaro no lo veía de aquel modo. Tener la oportunidad de reír con la persona amada era simplemente ya un regalo, aunque no pudiera besarla o tocarla. Aquello eran cosas secundarías, que suponían una jodida putada, pero soportables.

—Esta vez lanzo yo el petardo — dijo Kotaro pensado en los matices que podían llevar a que una pareja respondiera de un modo u otro. — Tenemos que ir como ninjas.

El chico avanzó entre la maleza y se fijó en su entorno. Desde aquella posición podía ver a una chica sentada en un banco, su pelo largo caía en cortinas sobre su espalda y su cabeza iba apoyarse contra un hombro que parecía más masculino.

Al lado de Bokuto, Kuroo avanzaba agachando del mismo modo que él, intentando aguantarse la risa por lo tonto que le parecía hacer aquello de aquel modo; al estilo ninja. El moreno le alcanzó un petardo de los de tracas a otro, que lo tomó sin mirarlo y lo encendió dispuesto a lanzarlo a por encima del banco. En aquel momento la mano de Tetsuro se posó sobre el hombro de Kôtaro, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que la traca de petardos se cayera dentro de la bolsa donde estaban todos los demás.

El olor de la pólvora debía extenderse por todo el parque cuando Kuroo lanzó la bolsa por los aires, asustando a la parejita que se besaba a escasos metros de ellos dos. Los sonoros petardos empezaron a retumbar, mientras que algunos de los que eran voladores salían de la bolsa de plástico, o chocaban contra este, silbado y lanzando características chispas de colores.

Los dos adolescentes salieron corriendo de su escondrijo, ahora sí, riéndose como unos idiotas ¿Cómo había llegado a ocurrir aquello? Tras alejarse lo suficiente de aquella bolsa de explosivos coloridos, Kuroo se paró apoyando las manos sobre sus propias rodillas y pensando en si realmente contaba o no aquel último intento para la apuesta. Entre el maratón que acaban de correr y la risa le costaba respirar.

—No sé decir — empezó a hablar el moreno con la voz entrecortada —, si has ganado tú, o he ganado yo.

Su compañero le miró curioso justo antes de dejarse caer sobre la hierba. Estaba algo húmeda, pero aquella sensación le resultaba confortante en contacto con su piel sudada. Kuroo Le imitó sentándose a su lado, rozándose con él vagamente.

—No es como si yo hubiera perdido — dijo Bokuto riéndose aún. Echó los brazos hacía atrás y apoyó la espalda sobre el suelo, reticente a hablar. Aunque todo podía partir de su amplio sentido de la competitiva, ese que apenas se notaba, pero que sí estaba ahí.

— Sí que has perdido — se mofó Kuroo con un tono burlón, esperando aquella mueca rara en la cara de Kotaro, siempre competitivo hasta para comerse un bol de arroz.

Y de hecho aquella mueca rara, que solía transformarse en una profunda decepción personal para Bokuto, apareció. Pero lejos de tornarse como siempre la mirada del búho nocturno se transformó en otra cosa.

—Está bien, te daré el placer de que sepas por qué no puedo declararme a la chica, quizá a ninguna — dijo levantando su espalda de la hierba, sin apartar sus ojos ambarinos de los del moreno de tal modo que Kuroo hasta empezó a sentirse intimidado.

—¿Las miras y ya está? — preguntó de forma desafiante.

—Más o menos — contestó el otro. Tenía la mirada fija al frente, con la espalda rígida, como si estuviera tenso, pero al mismo tiempo gesticulaba demostrando de ese modo los sentimientos que cruzaban por su cabeza al pensar en aquella "chica"—. Porque probablemente la chica que me gusta es un poco egocéntrica y es muy lista ¿sabes? Es divertida y ¿cómo no mirarla?

Kuroo se estiró sobre la hierba mirando el cielo. En un lugar con menor contaminación lumínica se verían las estrellas, pero él solo podía ver la luna.

—Y es guay estar con ella, como un puñetero sueño — continuó Bokuto—. Y no es que no pudiera conseguirla, claro que puedo si quiero, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo perduraría? ¿Un día? ¿Dos días?

—Pero eso no es lo importante, colega, todas las relaciones se acaban — alegó Kuroo estirando el brazo y forzando a Bokuto a estirarse también sobre el suelo—. O bien te desenamoras y se acaba, o bien la otra persona te deja o bien uno se muere.

Bokuto hinchó los carrillos por un instante y después dejó escapar el aire. Tetsuro notó la pieza de lego que estaba en su bolsillo, clavándose en su trasero y metió la mano para sacarla.

—Ya, ya, ya, pero y si el problema no es ese — cerró los ojos con fuerza buscando las palabras adecuadas, que nunca venían a su cabeza. Le sorprendía ver que Kuroo tenía un instinto muy fino para casi todo, pero era incapaz de darse cuenta que la "chica" que le gustaba era él mismo—. Y si el problema es que sabes bien que no eres suficientemente bueno para esa persona, sabes que solo eres un tipo tonto con muchas idioteces en la cabeza y que es imposible que hagas feliz a esa persona.

La voz de Bokuto, casi siempre animada, perdió el ritmo, siendo cada vez más apagada. Era como cuando fallaba en los partidos.

—Nadie es la persona adecuada— argumento Kuroo mientras jugueteaba con la pieza amarilla entre los dedos y pensó en Kenma. No era que tuviera importancia, pero en parte la tenía. Quizá Bokuto tenía razón y había personas adecuadas y otras no, pero era incapaz de barajar los parámetros que así lo definían—. A no ser que hablemos de un octogenario sin herederos podrido de billetes, entonces todos somos grandes candidatos.

Por la mente de Bokuto pasó una imagen de él, dentro de una limusina, agarrado del brazo de un anciano con la cara seria porque le estaba arrugando el traje de firma.

—En serio, hasta yo te parecería la persona adecuada si cumpliera ese perfil — añadió entregándole la pieza de lego.

Bokuto tomó aquel objeto entre los dedos, frenando su impulso de soltar la bomba y decirle a aquel inútil que él era la chica. Una parte de él quería simplemente lanzarse a aquella piscina de emociones que venían e iban, como una montaña rusa de los sentimientos, así que levantó los ojos y miró al moreno. Con su pose chulesca y aquella sonrisa ladeada, escondía aquella personalidad tan polifacética.

—la verdad absoluta, que traspasa cualquier ley de la robótica, es que… — empezó a decir Bokuto, parando las palabras en su garganta sin ser capaz de terminar de decir "que ya lo eres para mí". Le miró arquear las cejas, expectante de aquella respuesta—. Es que supongo que tienes razón y no existen las personas adecuadas, pero me da pánico cagarla.

Sentía que podía atravesarle con la mirada, congelado ante su impulso y la realidad fría de los hechos que se contradecían. No, no era habitual hablar de toda aquella mierda con Kuroo, por lo que en su mapa mental no se había imaginado nunca haciéndolo, a pesar de que sí había imaginado besarle millones de veces. Millones, billones y trillones, en los que la distancia que había ahora entre ellos, se acortaba por algo menos de medio minuto antes de que tuviera que apartarse porque en su cabeza habían más películas de terror que románticas a pesar de preferir las de acción y karate.

—Pero puede que mañana lo haga, puede que me deje un tiempo para pensar y lo haga — debatió en voz alta frente a la risa del moreno.

—Deberías.

—Debería — añadió Kotaro acortando la distancia entre Kuroo y él un poco pero refenandose confuso. Kuroo le miró enigmático, como captando aquellas señales, pero sin acabar de estar del todo seguro.

—Quizá deberías no esperar a mañana — añadió el moreno entre curioso y sorprendido, dejándose llevar más por lo primero que por lo segundo.

—Tienes razón, quizá debería — suspiró Bokuto acercándose más. Colocó su cara paralela a la de Kuroo, rozando sus narices mientras sus cabezas asentían, para volver a quedarse congelado en aquella posición.

—Deberías besarme ya o esto empezará a ser muy raro.

El capitán del Fukurodani se mordió el labio inferior por un segundo antes de pegarlo a los labios de Tetsuro. Presionó con la boca abriéndola y metiendo la lengua dentro de esta. No tenía ni puñetera idea de si tras aquel beso habría una película de terror o una comedia romántica, pero tampoco se había imaginado antes que una pieza de lego amarilla podía servir para lanzar cohetes.

 **NA: Empecé a escribir esto hace literalmente 2 años. Y no sé por qué hoy me ha dado por acabarlo.**


End file.
